


Konoha High School

by koala_bear28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Break Up, Classroom Sex, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Day of School, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Meeting the Parents, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Uchiha Massacre, Pervert Hatake Kakashi, Sakura Is A Hoe, Semi-Public Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Shyness, Skipping Class, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texts From Last Night, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Undecided Relationship(s), Underage Relationship(s), Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_bear28/pseuds/koala_bear28
Summary: Amika is the sixteen year old sister of Deidara. With blonde hair and blue eyes, many people mistake her for Naruto's twin. She's very shy and easy to cry if you say or do the wrong thing. It's her first year in high school and do she get a lot of attention from her perverted teacher, her best friend,  her best friend's brother, and a transfer student from who knows where. It's a perfect high school year!





	1. Chapter 1

First day of high school, and Amika was excited. Okay, maybe not. She's a shy girl, one who doesn't like a huge crowd, but her friends urged her to go to the biggest high school there is, Konoha High School. In ways, she saw it as good and bad. A lot of people transferred to Konoha. Amika wasn't really that big on meeting new people. The good thing about it was Deidara was going to be there, and he never allowed Amika to feel uncomfortable. It was like a sibling act or something. Amika sighs as she stares at herself in the mirror in her room.

".....I don't like this.....It's so tight."

Amika puffs out her cheeks as she undo two buttons on her school uniform. Just as she does, Deidara walks in her room and ruffles her hair.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at you. Finally in high school with your big brother. Wait a minute. You're supposed to button your shirt, silly."

"S-Stop. It's too tight. Dei.....The buttons are going to.....pop open!"

"Whoa! Uh-oh.....Ami, you need to start wearing a chest binder. I can't have you walking around with your boobs flashing in front of guys. Here. Wear this. I bought it just in case."

"The fact that you bought this makes me feel like a slut who's trying to keep her boobs hidden until night....."

"I'm sorry Ami! Forget it! I shouldn't have done this."

"It's okay. I'll only wear it because you said so."

"Thanks. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Amika smiles as Deidara leaves her room. She stares down at the lace black chest binder Deidara gave her. Without hesitation, Amika quickly throws her shirt off and put on the chest binder. She pulls on her shirt and sighs as she buttons it. Amika heads to the kitchen where she sees Deidara cooking breakfast. When Deidara sees her, he smiles in approvement.

"See. Your buttons won't pop open now. Now I can ensure you're safety when I'm not around you."

"But Dei.....It's still tight....."

"What?! Why, Ami, why?"

"I'm.....sorry."

"Oh no, no. Don't cry. I didn't mean in a way it's your fault. I mean why won't your body stop growing."

"Okay....."

"Hello! I'm coming in!"

"Danna~!"

Amika watches as Sasori walks in and Deidara rushes to hug him. Sasori walks around Deidara, ignoring his hug, and hugs Amika instead. He ruffles her hair as he opens the fridge and pulls out a box of pizza from when they were celebrating last night.

"Are you ready, Amika? I heard from Itachi that his younger brother is going."

"Yeah. We decided to meet up at the train station and ride to school from there."

"So nice. To make it better, my girlfriend is coming, too."

Deidara sighs as Sasori grins idiotically. He was curious of who Sasori's girlfriend was just like Amika.

"What's your girlfriend's name, Sasori? Just to make sure you aren't making this up."

"Why would I? Her name's Sakura Haruno. She may not have a body like Amika's, but she's so good in a lot of ways."

Amika nearly chokes on the apple juice she's drinking. She looks up at Sasori as he chews his now hot pizza. Amika spins her chopsticks in her hand as she looks at a shocked Deidara. As Amika is about to speak, Deidara's voice clashes with hers at once.

"Did you know Sakura's dating Sasuke?"

"Did you know Sakura's dating Hidan?"

Sasori, who doesn't seem to be listening, simply shakes his head as he bite into his pizza. Amika sighs as she grabs her phone and calls Sasuke. She puts the phone on speaker as she places it on the counter. Sasori looks at Amika as Sasuke answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun. I won't be able to make it to the train station."

"It's fine. Sakura's here with me, so I'll see you at school."

"Okay. Make sure she doesn't give you a huge hickey like last time."

"We had a.....conflict in the bathroom that morning! I got to go."

"Bye!"

Amika sighs as Sasuke hangs up. When she looks back at Sasori, she sees him finishing a third slice of pizza. Sasori looks at Amika and grins.

"What? You want some?"

"No thanks."

"Oh well. More for me."

"Alright Sasori! Listen to me when I say this, we're all walking to school today with Hidan. You're going to hold Ami's hand the entire way, even after we walk through the school gates."

"But Sakura's going to think I'm cheating. I don't want our relationship to have a negative effect."

"Oh my gosh....."

"I'm going to take this off, Dei."

Amika leaves Deidara to lecture Sasori as she heads back in her room to take off the chest binder. She grabs her school bag and slams it on the floor at the front door. Amika opens the front door just as Hidan walks past her with a pink haired girl. When Amika realizes who the girl is, she quickly steps in front of Hidan and the girl.

"Ami? What's up?"

"You uh.....can't go in yet."

"Why not?"

"Because uh..... Sasori's in the kitchen!"

"What does Sasori have to do with anything?"

"Everything! I-I mean.....You can just come in....."

"Finally!"

Amika sighs as she knows what's to come. Just as she grabs the mail and closes the door, the pink haired girl stares at Amika with worry.

"Umm....."

"You say Sasori's in there? I can't go."

"Why not, Sakura?"

"Don't worry about it. I just can't go."

Amika gulps as Sakura paces before her. She pushes Sakura into the kitchen and sits at the kitchen island as she looks through the mail. Sasori finishes his last slice of pizza just as Sakura sits at the kitchen island beside Hidan, who is having a argument with Deidara over food.

"You finished that whole box, Sasori?"

"I was hungry. It seems like Deidara isn't going to share anything with me."

"Here. Your mail was mixed in with ours. Oh! My letters came."

"For what?"

"Jobs. I filled out a bunch of application forms and if I get good reviews back on all of them, I can get a job. Dei can't be paying for rent on his own every month. Does a maid cafe sound okay?"

"Work as a pornstar. I think Hidan can get you a sponsor for the job."

"Bet I can! You have the perfect body. Curvey. Just what every guy likes! Think about it! Teacher and student relationship. A teenage school girl failing in a class, and the teacher says the only way she can get extra credit is through sex! It's brilliant! Jiraiya-sensei is the best person to help with this shit! Damn, you ladies have a lot in store these three years of high school! Last year, some freshman girls were pregnant because of a few perverted teachers. Look out, babes! And don't worry. I'll be there to protect you!"

"Stop filling Ami's head with ideas! She's not going to be a pornstar or get pregnant by a teacher!"

"You're only saying that because you know you're going to rape shit out of Ami when she's sleeping."

"Oh God! Stop making me sound like Kakuzu. Don't cry, Ami! I'm not going to do any of that stuff to you. You're too beautiful and precious for anyone to do that to you."

" _Inceeeest_."

"S-Shut up Hidan!"

Amika wipes away the forming tears from her eyes as Hidan and Deidara argue again. When she looks up, she sees Sakura looking everywhere but towards Sasori. Sasori keeps his composure as he drinks his orange juice. Amika sighs as she continues cooking and gives Sasori and Sakura a plate.

"Uh.....I uh.....didn't know if you guys were hungry so....."

"Thank you Ami-chan."

"Thanks babe."

"B-Babe? What's with that weird, bperverted grin? S-Stop staring at me like that."

Amika blushes as Sasori grins. Sakura rolls her eyes naturally as Sasori begins flirting with Amika. Sakura continues to eat her food. When Amika's phone rings, Sakura is surprise to see the caller ID say 'Bae' with heart emojis. Amika grabs her phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah. Ami, have you seen Sakura? She told me she would've come back after she left my house to get something."

"A-Ah! I d-don't know! S-She could be a-anywhere!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I don't knoooow!"

"You do know where Sakura is, don't you?"

"N-No! I have no idea! I never was that close with her!"

"I'm coming by your place, so don't leave."

"T-There's no need for that!"

"Too late. I'm already down the street. Bye."

"No!"

Amika sighs as Sasuke ends the call. Deidara quickly grabs her phone and places it on a high shelf.

"I think you won't need this until you're about to go."

"No.....Low key.....Get Sakura and Hidan out of here."

"Why?"

"Because Sasuke-kun is coming."

"Don't worry. Since two of your buttons are already loose, let's loose two more."

"H-Hey.....This is.....embarrassing."

"No guy can resist a girl when her cleavage is very visible. It's up to you to get him out of here. Go!"

Deidara pushes Amika to the front door and heads back in the kitchen. Amika blushes as she hears the doorbell ring. She slightly opens the door and steps outside.

"Y-You.....needed s-something?"

"Is Sakura in there, Ami?"

"No. I don't really keep up with where she goes. Want to walk to school with me instead?"

".....I guess if I don't want to go alone. How much time do you need?"

"Just a second. I just need to grab my bag and my phone."

Ami rushes back inside and leaves the door slightly ajar. She grabs her bag and her phone before kissing Deidara on the cheek.

"Bye Dei."

"Where are you going?"

"School. Sasuke-kun is going to walk with me."

"I see. Well, see you at school."

Amika closes the door as she walks with Sasuke down the stairs. When they made it to the street, Sasuke looks down at Amika. A blush covers her face as Sasuke holds her hand.

"It's going to be busy at the train station. It would be best if we stayed close to each other."

"O-Okay....."

"Why are you acting so shy? It's not the first time we held hands."

"T-Those times were when we were on school trips in elementary school.....Other than that, I would never hold your hand.....I-It's embarrassing."

"You aren't comfortable around boys, are you?"

Amika looks away from Sasuke as he intertwine his fingers with hers. Sasuke ruffles her hair as they walk inside a convenience store. Sasuke grabs eleven granola bars and take them to the register. Amika squeezes his hand tightly as the cashier looks at Amika.

"You have a very cute girlfriend, sir."

"Girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend. Why aren't you....."

"On my way to school? Well you see, Fugaku and Kagami kicked me out right after you left. I just wait around here until some thirsty bitch comes. It looks like I found one, too."

".....I-I don't like this, Sasuke-kun....."

"Alright, cut it out, Obito. You're scaring her."

"I'm just kidding. Here. Take your none diabetic granola bars. I'm keeping the change for myself, though."

"Fine by me. Let's go, Amika."

"Amika? What a cute name. See you later, sexy! Don't forget to stop by again! I'll be here every morning."

Sasuke walks out of the convenience store with Amika. Reaching into his bag, Sasuke holds a granola bar out to Amika

"Open wide."

"S-Stop it, Sasuke-kun.....T-This is embarrassing."

"Oh? Do you want me to feed you with my mouth then?"

"N-No."

"Then open your mouth."

Sasuke breaks off piece of the granola bar. Amika timidly opens her mouth and eats the granola bar from Sasuke's fingers.

"You have to eat the crumbs, too."

"B-But....."

"It's not that bad. Just granola bar crumbs."

".....I-I don't want to....."

"Come on, Amika.....Let me help you out then."

Amika blushes as Sasuke's fingers enter her mouth. When Sasuke pull his fingers from out of Amika's mouth, he licks her saliva off them and grin as Amika blush.

"Was it that bad now?"

"N-No.....Can I have another piece? I haven't eaten yet."

"Want me to feed it to you again?"

"....."

"I'll just take that as a yes."

Amika and Sasuke continue walking to the train station with Sasuke feeding her. After they get off the train, they continue their walk to school.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Ami-chan and Sasuke! Over here!"

Amika and Sasuke sighs as Naruto runs towards them. Their friend was loud and a bit rude at times and made Amika uncomfortable. Sasuke finally let go of Amika's hand as Naruto lifts her.

"You look even more prettier than you did in middle school, ya know."

"You say that, Hina-chan is going to be mad."

"Don't worry about her. She's with Ino."

"As a matter of fact, Naruto-kun, I'm right here."

"Oh! Hey, baby. You see, Ami-chan thought she could've put the moves on me, but.....ya know. Had to put her in her place."

Amika laughs out loud as Hinata hits Naruto with a rolled up magazine. Hinata soon turns to Amika and pulls her in a hug.

"You look so different, Ami. I feel like it was yesterday when you were still the height of four, five."

"That's rude. I'm five, six now."

"I know, but I'm still taller than you. By the way, I have some juicy gossip to tell you."

Hinata smiles excitedly before turning towards Naruto and Sasuke. They take that as their sign to leave and walk off from the two girls. Hinata loops her elbow with Amika's as they head to the auditorium for an assembly.

"I don't know if it's true or not, but I heard from Ino who heard it from Sai who heard it from a girl from that school gang, the Akatsuki, that Sakura is dating four guys."

"I know she's dating two of my brother's friends and Sasuke-kun but.....Who's the fourth guy?"

"Believe it or not, I heard that it's our teacher, Kakashi Hatake. A lot of the girls in the sophomore year say he's hot. Since Naruto's dad is the principal of this school, we looked on his computer and found out that you, Kiba, Naruto, and I are in Kakashi's class. Class 1-5."

"And Sakura and Sasuke-kun?"

"Different classes. Sakura is in Naruto's mom class, Class 1-2, and Sasuke is in the same class with Shino, which is Lee's father or whatever class. Class 1-1. The honor classes are Class 1-1, 1-5, and 1-6. Sakura was so focused on boys her grades weren't so stellar."

"How do you know all this?"

"Naruto's dad's computer. Naruto is smart with electronics so he hacked into the computer at his place."

Amika nods as Hinata continues gossiping about everyone they knew. When Amika begin spacing out, Hinata nudges her with her elbow. Amika looks at Hinata to see her pointing at someone.

"Look who's walking towards us.....Sakura. That slut thinks we're going to let her play friendly with us when I already know she was saying some stuff about you, me, and Ino."

"Hey Ami, Hinata!"

"Sorry. We made it a thing not to talk to sluts. Right, Ami?"

".....I-I guess."

"Yep. So don't even think about talking to me, Ami, Ino, Naruto, or Sasuke. You think we don't know about all that shit you were talking about us. Saying how I'm just a big boobed men snatcher! Or how Ino's hair isn't that long because it's a wig! Or how Ami only acts sensitive so boys can plow over her just because she's a little slut!"

"S-Slut.....? I would never do such a thing. I can't even imagine myself having sex."

Hinata pulls onto Amika's arm and continues walking away from Sakura. Amika sighs as Hinata pulls her inside the school and walks beside Ino and Sai.

"You didn't tell her, did you Hinata?"

"Please! She'll think twice before she says that stuff about us again, especially Ami. Poor child can't defend herself without crying a waterfall."

"Y-Yes I can! I'm just a quiet person....."

"It's okay, Amika. We got your back. Right, Sai?"

"It says here if you are a true friend, you should help a friend in need.....I must become a true friend....."

Sai says this as he hugs Amika and pats her head. Amika blushes wildly as Hinata and Ino giggles. Ino grabs onto Sai's shirt and pull on it.

"I think Amika gets it now, Sai."

"I'm just ensuring she knows I'm a true friend to her."

"She knows, Sai. Now let's get going."

Amika sighs as Sai finally let her go. Smiling, Amika continues walking with her friends, knowing it would've been their greatest days of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are all you people doing in my house?!"

Amika looks up as Deidara steps inside the front door. Naruto called for an emergency meeting and everyone hurried to Amika's place since it was closer to the school.

"Sorry Dei. They wouldn't leave."

"Just get out when you guys are done."

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted! My dad said that if we can get enough money, a few of us get to go on a school trip during summer break out of the country. Any suggestions?"

"I got it! Let's go to Italy."

"Italy it is then. Now.....How are we going to get the money?"

"Let Amika blow every guy down an alley in a bikini for ten dollars. That's a lot of earned money."

"Great idea, Neji. Ami-chan would totally be fine with cum filling her mouth every few minutes. I'm sure you'll be the one giving all the money. Can I get an answer from someone who isn't a complete pervert?"

Everyone sits in silence as they think hard.

".....A carwash. We can get money by washing cars."

"That's my girl. Here's the plan. Sasuke and I will buy some soap. Shikamaru and Neji, rinse the cars. I'll leave getting people to come to Tenten, Temari, Kankurou, and Hinata. Sai and Kiba when we wash and rinse the cars, you'll dry them. Choji, Ami, Gaara, Sasuke and his weird friends, and I will wash the cars. Sounds good?"

"What about Sakura?"

"Fuck the hoe. We don't need someone scaring away male customers by her try.....Huh?.....Oh! Hi Sasuke."

"What?"

"Know what.....nevermind. That's all I wanted to tell you guys. Now let us go home so Ami-chan can get some sleep."

"I'll stay and help you clean up."

Amika sighs as everyone leaves and Sasuke stays behind. She looks at all the plates on the coffee table and sighs as she takes them to the kitchen.

"Italy? Have you ever been, Amika?"

"Once in middle school. When Dei first started high school, his friends wanted to celebrate by going there. I only went since Dei didn't want me to stay home by myself."

"I heard their hot springs are great. Want to go in with me when we go?"

"N-No thanks."

Sasuke and Amika stand side-by-side as they wash dishes in silence. Amika looks up as Deidara walks downstairs with a duffle bag.

"I'm going to be at Kisame's for a couple of nights. You going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Deidara waves at Amika and glare at Sasuke before leaving. Sasuke pats Amika's head as she wipes her wet hands on her shorts.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

"Romantically.....No. I don't have the will to say anything "

"Have you ever wanted to kiss someone?"

"Hormones."

"So you basically never lived life."

"I-I wouldn't say that."

"What have you done with a boy?"

"...................You're right."

"It's alright. Now close your eyes. I have a present for you."

Amika closes her eyes just as Sasuke told her to. After a few seconds, Amika feels Sasuke's lips on hers. Her eyes snap open as her flushes red. Amika's mind fills with the worst possible scenarios.

_T-This is bad. What if he starts touching me? Dei isn't here to defend me! I'm panicking! Oh no.....Sasuke-kun's hand is on my waist. He's pulling me closer! I've seen this in a movie. After all the kissing, he's going to take me to my room and rape me! My mouth feels so disgusting. His tongue his touching mine.....? His tongue is touching mine! This is not a drill! I repeat! Not a drill!_

Amika squirms in Sasuke's arms before pulling away from him. She wipes her mouth and blushes deeper as she looks away from Sasuke.

".....Y-You kissed me."

"S-Sorry. I should've asked before I surprised you like that."

"N-No. It's alright."

Sasuke and Amika stand in silence, blushing and looking everywhere but at each other. After gaining enough courage, Amika looks at Sasuke only to find him looking at her.

"Umm....."

"I'm done here so I'll be going. See you tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah."

Sasuke brings his face to Amika's and kiss her on the lips again. After Sasuke leaves, Amika grabs her phone and texts Hinata.

 _Help!_ ಥ‿ಥ

_Are you alright?_

_No! Sasuke-kun kissed me_ _._

 _Congrats! Did he use tongue? (っ˘ ³˘)_ _つ_

_Hinata....._

_Sorry, sorry. But look at it this way. Sakura is a lonely bitch without Sasuke. He has his eyes on you._

_Is that a good thing?_ (_   _|||)

_In his way, yes it is. We decided that we will have the carwash next week Saturday. On Friday, you and I will go to the mall and buy you a nice bikini._

_Okay._

_Think positive!_   _S_ _till though. Did he use the tongue?_

 _Yes....._ _Why are you so interested?_

_Definitely a sign of love. See you tomorrow._

_A_ mika places her phone down and sighs. Sasuke liked her and she didn't know what to think of it.

"He kissed me. I don't know if I'll be able to talk to him tomorrow."

* * *

 Hinata and Ino stare hard at Amika as she blushes. It was lunch at school and Sasuke decided to join them. The thought of yesterday was killing Amika and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ami? Are you okay?"

"Does she look okay, Ino? The child is overwhelmed. Did you not sleep well?"

"N-No. My thoughts were so clouded, I accidentally filled the tub up too high and it flooded over. Not only that, I burned myself on the back with the hot comb."

"How do you do that? It's settled. We are going to talk about this today. Sasuke. Why did you....."

"I-It's fine. I can last another day or so."

Amika covers Hinata's mouth with her hand and blushes more as she feels Sasuke's gaze on her. Naruto looks at the two and nods in acknowledgement.

"I get it. Sasuke did something to Amika and now she's so embarrassed she won't look at him."

"Why am I the one blamed for her actions?"

"Duh, Sasuke! You're the one who has her like this. Couldn't you just stay satisfied with your damn hoe, Sakura? You kissed her, so what are you going to do now? Fuck her?"

"And what makes you think I was the one who came on to her?"

"Obviously! Ami's never kissed a guy before, so why would the shy girl want to kiss someone now? You, of all people!"

"So what! You don't see her objecting to it!"

"U-Umm excuse me....."

"She's fucking afraid! Don't think just because you come from a rich place you can take advantage of people!"

"H-Hey.…."

"My background has nothing to do with what I do! If I wanted to kiss her, so what! I might've only done it for the pleasure!"

"Hey! Shut up!"

Hinata and Sasuke turn towards as she slams her hands on the desk and stand up. Amika looks up at them and wipe her eyes as tears begin to form.

"I.....S-Sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell like that....."

Amika clench her fists as she walks out the classroom. She walks down the hallway until she reach the roof. When she gets there, she let the tears fall down her cheeks as she looks at her hands clenched around the railing.

"Are you okay?"

Amika looks behind her to see Gaara. She quickly wipes her eyes and a fake smile pulls at her lips.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You're a quiet girl. Hearing you yell is rare."

Amika hangs her head as Gaara stands beside her. Tears fall again as she looks towards Gaara.

".....It hurts."

"Huh?"

"I hate yelling. It hurts my throat. If you tick me off, I can't help but yell."

"You have your own set of problems, don't you?"

"S-Sorry. What I'm saying must be irrelevant to you."

Gaara sighs as Amika wipes her eyes. He pats her head and smile towards her as she looks up at him.

"Think positive! Don't let it get you down."

"Yeah. Thanks Gaara. I feel.....much better talking to you."

"What can I say? I just have that effect on people."

Amika grins as Gaara hugs her and leaves the roof. Just as Gaara leaves, Hinata and Sasuke bow down to Amika.

"I am sorry for yelling without thinking, Ami. I promise I won't do it again."

"And I'm sorry for saying I only kissed you out of pleasure. I really like you."

Amika blushes as Sasuke looks up at her. Hinata grins as Sasuke touches Amika's cheek.

"Tongue, tongue, tongue, tongue!"

"I would really appreciate it if you left us alone Hinata."

"Fine by me. Tell me how it goes later, Ami."

"Why me?"


End file.
